Mine
by Awen Granger
Summary: Bella, formal y aburrida aspira a casarse con Mike para cumplir el sueño de toda mujer. Tener la boda perfecta. Pero el destino caprichoso y problemático, pondrá su vida de cabeza el día que el sexy e incorregible rockero, Edward -SUMMARY COMPLETO DENTRO


**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía pues salió de esta distorsionada cabecita. Disfrútenla.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Summary: **Bella Swan, formal, recta y aburrida aspira a casarse con Mike Newton para cumplir el sueño de toda mujer. Tener la boda perfecta. Pero el destino caprichoso y problemático, pondrá su vida de cabeza el día que el sexy e incorregible rockero, Edward Cullen, vendrá a meterse en su camino para robarle algo más que la cordura. Debatiéndose entre lo correcto y lo que se siente bien, Bella tendrá que decidir entre llevar una vida acorde a las reglas o dejarse llevar por un hombre que no hace más que desquiciarle las hormonas. Dime, ¿es posible amar a un hombre que se ha venido a convertir en la diana de todos tus problemas?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cof, cof u_U

No andaba muerta, ni mucho menos de parranda. Digamos que la descripción exacta es "jodida a más no poder". Díganme, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre estudiar medicina? ¡Ah, si! A mí. Me pegaría a mi misma si no me terminara doliendo luego. Así que bueno, primero van mis sinceras disculpas por haberme desaparecido casi, ¿un año?... ¡Aggg, cuanto odio al tiempo!.. By the way, ya falta menos de dos meses para mis vacaciones, y ayer que andaba con unas ganas locas de escribir no pude sacarme a este rockero buenorro de la cabeza. Así que ahí les va, espero que lo amen como yo lo hice ^^.

_**Y esta pequeña historia va para una de las mujeres que me ha robado el corazón. Para una parte de mi alma. Te quiero mensa. Para APAP con cariño ^^. **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Definitivamente, no me voy a casar**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por más prisas y golpes que diera para abrirse paso en medio de la gente, no conseguía avanzar lo suficientemente rápido. Y que los dioses la protegieran si volvía a llegar tarde. Otro desplante más a Mike, y la que tendría que dormir en el sofá sería ella. No. Bueno. Tal vez solo cancelaría la boda.

"_¿Y eso era malo?"_

Bufó. Maldita fuera la hora en que su coche decidió dejarla botada en una calle completamente deshabitada, bueno, no tan deshabitada si tomaba en cuenta al gato siamés que casi la mata del susto y a ese pobre vagabundo que había dejado olvidado los pantalones y parte de su cordura. Un temblor la recorrió, y no exactamente por el frio.

Sacando su celular del bolso miró resignada hacia el aparato que decidió morir sin avisarla. Ya se imaginaba la cantidad de llamadas que Mike dejaría en su buzón. Maldito condenado aparato bueno para nada y maldito su jefe que no respetaba sus horas de trabajo.

"_Estas maldiciendo mucho." _

"_¡Me vale una mier…!". L_os ruidos de la ciudad acallaron sus pensamientos mientras recordaba malhumorada la agobiante tarde que había tenido que soportar a su lado. Ese viejo verde disfrutaba viéndole las piernas mientras se rascaba la panza, y a ella le tocaba hacer horas extras porque su jefecito siempre olvidaba pasarle los últimos informes de cierre. Si eso no cabreaba hasta al más santo entonces que la jodieran. Ella estaba segura que el único motivo por el que el tipejo ese no se le insinuaba hasta ahora, era porque ella estaba comprometida nada más y nada menos que con el vice-presidente de la firma para la que ambos trabajaban.

"_Genial. Genial. Genial."_

Había intentado hablar de eso con Mike, pero su respuesta fue rotunda.

-Sanders es un hombre de bien.-dijo prestándole la misma atención que a los garbanzos que había dejado olvidados a un lado de su plato-. La empresa es muy afortunada por contar con un hombre de su capacidad e ingenio. Dudo mucho cariño, que él te este poniendo trabas. Tal vez sólo estas imaginando esas cosas.

"¡_Que imaginaciones y ni los mil demonios!_", pensó recordando lo cerca que estuvo ese día de clavarle el tenedor en la yugular. Su novio podría ser un capo en lo referente a su trabajo pero carecía de tacto para muchas cosas, especialmente las referentes a ella.

"_Cuando un hombre se proponía joderte la vida, para eso sí que usaba la cabeza. Y hablo de la de arriba." _

¿Por qué no terminaba con él? Esa era una pregunta que se había venido haciendo desde hace algún tiempo. Y no era que no lo quisiera ni que dudara mucho de lo que tenían, pues la mayor parte del tiempo Mike dejaba a un lado esa fría y estirada máscara para dejar a la vista al hombre tierno y caballeroso que ella quería. Suspiró apurando el paso. Era tan solo que a veces sentía que eso no era suficiente, pero a sus casi treinta años y con una madre que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de recordarle que se le estaba pasando el tren pues, tampoco podía ser tan exquisita.

_¿O si?_

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando recordó a su madre y la cita que le había concertado con el párroco de su iglesia. Genial, ahí estaba la cereza que faltaba para coronar ese día que iba de mal a peor. Dio media vuelta a la esquina que la dirigiría a Rodicioz, el restaurant que probarían hoy para la cena antes de la boda, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo asomaba a su rostro cuando recordó lo que había tenido que hacer para separar ese lugar, pues a su madre ni a Mike les había hecho mucha gracia. Ese era un lugar demasiado burdo para un evento como aquel según ellos, pero quieran o no, era SU lugar burdo. El de ella y el de su padre al que tanto amo.

Una ola de nostalgia barrió su corazón haciéndola añorar la presencia de un ser que la había amado y cuidado como ningún otro. Ojala estuviera junto a ella para sostenerla en esos momentos tan cruciales, y encerrar a su madre durante algunos días para que ella pudiera respirar si no fuera tanto pedir.

Bella pasó por la pastelería a la que solía acudir con su padre cuando era niña y se preguntó qué diría él en ese momento. No, en realidad ella sabía lo que le diría exactamente. Hasta podía escuchar su voz restándole importancia.

-Eres aún muy joven para casarte burbujita, así que por mi puedes ir cancelando la boda -diría mientras compartían un pastel de fresa en ese lugar al que concurrieron hasta pocos días antes del accidente.- Yo me encargaré de levantar una orden de alejamiento para ese bueno para nada.

-Papá, ya casi tengo 30…

-Treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta.- diría él encogiéndose los hombros mientras le daba esa sonrisa que sólo dedicaba para ella.- tú eres mi bebe, y a mi bebé nadie la aleja de mí.

"_Pero si pudieron alejarlo a él de ella." _

No. No pensaría en eso hoy. Disfrutaría de la cena junto a Mike y pasarían una rica velada haciendo el amor en su departamento o en el de él. Si. Eso haría. Cruzando la calle, viró hacia el familiar local que se alzaba desde hace muchos años y que le traía tan buenos recuerdos, cuando lo vio ahí, esperándola.

"_Parece que hoy si nos despertamos de buenas"_, pensó silbando para adentró mientras miraba a su novio de espaldas y con los reflejos del sol sobre su cabello color bronce, una ramera de cuero y jeans desteñidos que proyectaban un toque misterioso y atractivo, que gritaba peligro, a millas de distancia. Bella frunció el ceño, extrañada. Nunca le había visto esa casaca. Tampoco nunca había pensado que su novio fuera misterioso y mucho menos peligroso, a menos que temieras que te atacara con un lápiz con mucha punta o una avalancha de informes que traspapelar. En realidad, esa sería la última descripción que le daría a él. Y Mike era muy malo con su puntería para variar.

"_Si Mike decidió vestir algo más… diferente, es cosa suya. ¿No deberías estar contenta? Tu novio el estirado no tenía atorado un palo en el culo después de todo. Así era su cara. ¿Ves?." _

-Debería dejar de pensar así de él. – se dijo.- No. Debería apurarme porque no parece muy contento después de todo.

"_Y ya empezaste a hablar sola…" _

"_Genial." _

Dicen que algunas novias se vuelven unas completas perras antes de sus bodas. Bueno. Ella no se estaba volviendo una perra, pero si tal vez un poco loca.

Llegó a donde estaba Mike y se quedó abrumada por el olor que desprendía. Primitivo. A tierra y sol. A testosterona, purita y de calidad. "_Ya deja de decir estupideces y cierra la maldita boca que empezarás a babear_". Sorbiéndose los mocos y haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar el intempestivo temblor que había empezado a sacudir su cuerpo, tiro de Mike y lo giró para besarlo.

Una incomprensible ansiedad la abrumó a la vez que la luz del sol la cegó por unos instantes, impidiéndole ver su rostro. Pero para qué quería su rostro, si esos labios decadentes estaban para morirse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sus ávidas manos ascendieron por esos musculosos brazos, duros como el pedernal, para tirar de ese rostro cubierto por una barba incipiente. _"Mike no tiene barba"_, pensó cuando sintió al hombre frente a ella tensarse en respuesta al contacto de sus labios segundos antes de responder con un beso que le prendió fuego a todo su cuerpo y le hizo olvidar a su insípido novio. _"Y tampoco es musculoso. ¡Mierda!. La descripción exacta para Mike es escuálido en proceso de formación"._

"_¡Apártate Bella!_", se ordenó mentalmente cuando el hombre frente a ella soltó un gruñido primitivo que retumbo en su pecho y que la hizo humedecerse de la emoción. "_¿Quién es Bella?_". ¡Oh, yo soy Bella! Pero ya era muy tarde para alejarse.

Edward no podía creer su suerte. Abrumado por ese exquisito olor a sándalo y flores, tensó los brazos alrededor del suave cuerpo que se apretaba contra él. Había pensado que en una calle tan abarrotada como aquella nadie repararía en su presencia, pero se equivocó. A pesar de que sólo se tratara de otra fan que quería sacar partida de él no conseguía ordenar a su cuerpo que la apartara. No cuando sus labios encajaban tan bien con lo suyos y su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera al de ella. A sus 35 años no se consideraba parte de los hombres que perdían la cabeza por una mujer, pero es que no había conocido a ESTA MUJER. Gruñendo contra su boca, la apretó contra su hinchada ingle mandando a volar sus pensamientos cuando sintió que moriría al escucharla gemir contra sus labios.

Bella se encontraba dividida entre la excitación del momento y el pánico de estarse besando con un extraño. Sabe Dios por dónde habrá pasado esa boca. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando sintió sus manos recorrerle las nalgas de manera descarada. _"¡Oh no señor, eso si que no! ¿O tal vez solo un poquito?"_.Asustada de sus propios deseos hizo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba para apartarlo. Poniendo ambas manos sobre su musculoso pecho, se maravilló al sentir el ritmo desbocado de su corazón bajo sus manos. "_¡Sólo hazlo maldita sea!", _se gritó mentalmente cuando sintió que las fuerzas volvían a abandonarla.

Gimiendo de pura frustración, Bella empezó a removerse entre sus brazos intentando apartarlo.

-No lo hagas.-gruñó esa aterciopelada voz consiguiendo estremecerla cuando sintió el por qué de su negativa a dejarla ir. Su grande y firme erección se apretaba a su muslo de manera descarada.

-Tú no eres Mike.-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, tratando de ocultar lo excitada que se sentía por la respuesta de su cuerpo.

Edward salió abruptamente de la nube de excitación que empañaba sus pensamientos. -¿Quién diablos es Mike?- preguntó furioso intentando retener entre sus brazos a esa inquieta mujer.

Apartándola un poco pero sin dejarla escapar de la jaula de sus brazos, la miró por primera vez. Medianamente alta y de complexión delgada, estaba llena en los lugares correctos. Su cabello castaño con reflejos rojos, le caía en ondas gráciles sobre los hombros invitándolo a que lo acariciara. Edward, reprimiendo el deseo de esconder la cara entre sus risos se centró en sus generosos labios hinchados tras su larga sesión de besos dándose cuenta que era una mala idea cuando un nuevo ramalazo de deseo lo golpeó. Frustrado por no poder volver a besarla, no sin recibir un buen golpe de su parte, trató de centrarse en esos ojos marrones que brillaban con una inteligencia hipnótica, y que ahora se desviaban a algún lugar atrás en la calle en busca de _su Mike_ seguramente.

Furioso por el simple hecho de que le molestara el pensarla con otro, no se dio cuenta que esos ojos que antes lo habían hipnotizado, ahora le estaban devolviendo una mirada furiosa e indignada.

-¿Por qué me besaste?– reclamó ella hundiendo un fino dedo en su pecho.

-Yo no te besé.- dijo Edward entre sorprendido y divertido al verla bufar.- bueno, si te besé pero sólo porque tu lo hiciste primero.

-¡Fue tu culpa! – Exclamó indignada para luego justificarse- pensé que eras Mike.

-¿Quién diablos es Mike?- volvió a preguntar, empezando a malhumorarse sin sentido.- No es que me importe muñeca, pero preferiría saber con quién me andan confundiendo por si se vuelve a repetir…

-Fue un error…-susurró ella de manera adorable, haciendo casi imposible el no volverla a besar.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Edward tratando de ocultar su diversión. Nunca se había sentido tan tentado de provocar a una mujer para ver su reacción, pero definitivamente estaba descubriendo un nuevo pasatiempo.

-¡Que fue un error!

-¿Lo dices por el primer o segundo beso?

Bella rodó los ojos entre frustrada y tentada a golpearlo.-Sólo te besé una vez.- dijo intentando volver a apartarlo, pero encontrando que sería imposible escapar a menos que él la dejara ir.

-Entonces perdóneme dulzura, ahora mismo enmendaré mi error…-dijo deslumbrándola con una sonrisa pícara antes de apretarla más a él y devolverle un beso que le prendió fuego a todas y cada una de sus células.

Bella se sintió desfallecer cuando esos labios tan firmes la atacaron con una dulzura que la hizo sentir como macilla entre sus manos. Apretándose más a ese desconocido intentó recordar el por qué hace unos momentos había estado intentando alejarse de él. "_Porque estás comprometida y besando a un extraño en plena vía pública, ¿quizás?", _le dijo su sarcástica conciencia en un ataque de lucidez.

Mierda. La vida no era justa, porque si lo fuera ella no tendría conciencia y tampoco estaría comprometida. Gimiendo de pura frustración e intentando apartar la culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hizo acopió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para patearle en la canilla a ese hombre que no hacía más que alborotar sus hormonas.

-¡¿Siempre eres tan imbécil? - gruñó furiosa, viéndolo soltarla entre sorprendido y disgustado. ¡Le había pegado fuerte y ni siquiera le estaba doliendo!

Él la recorrió con una mirada descarada a la vez que enarcaba una ceja y trataba de acortar la distancia que ella había impuesto tras golpearlo. -No.-dijo tomando un riso que colgaba suelto sobre su hombro. –También suelo ser un completo estúpido, pero sólo cuando las mujeres me besan sin motivo alguno.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-Cretino… -dijo ella empezando a alejarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo deteniéndola.- ya que tu te quedaste con algo de mí…

-¡Yo no me quedé con nada tuyo!

-¡Corrección! Ya que me robaste un beso…

-Y tú me besaste de vuelta así que estamos a mano.-Bella no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación en plena a calle. Mike aparecería en cualquier momento.

-Entonces, ¿si te vuelvo a besar tú tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo?- preguntó él divirtiéndola con tan tonta ocurrencia.

"_No, no debería estarse divirtiendo con él",_ pensó negando abrumada por la manera en que la hacía sentir ese hombre. Dando un paso atrás lo miro malhumorada. –Aléjate de mi.-pidió de manera ahogada, tratando de agarrarse a su última vía de escape.- Mike, mi prometido está por llegar…-dijo, no comprendiendo el por qué tenía que andar dando explicaciones a desconocidos.

Edward sintió el bandazo de celos que lo golpeó. ¿Celos? El nunca se había sentido celoso. Asustado de estar confundiendo el deseo con cualquier otra cosa, tanteó la idea de dejarla ir pero descubrió que prefería cortarse un miembro antes de no saber más de ella. Mordiéndose la lengua dijo. -Bueno, entonces será muy divertido conocer a Mike…

-Tú no quieres conocer a Mike.-dijo ella con los ojos como platos, haciéndosele cada vez más irresistible.

-Oh, por supuesto que si.- dijo el cobrizo tentado a tomarle el pelo un poco más.

-¿Esto es algún tipo de chantaje o algo? - dijo ella no pudiendo creer la situación.

- No -dijo Edward con una seriedad que desmentía la diversión de sus ojos.- Sólo te estoy condicionando.

-¿Condicionando?-repitió una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Asustada y sintiéndose más culpable de lo que querría aceptar, Bella fue incapaz de voltear a ver a su novio por miedo a que su rostro la delatase.- ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

Bella miró nerviosa a Mike, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido para luego fulminar con la mirada al desconocido que podría terminar con su noviazgo con tan pocas palabras. "¿_No se supone que ese sería Mike?", _le dijo su conciencia pero ella la apartó de antemano al ver que Mike se situaba a su lado y colocaba una tensa y fría mano en su espalda para centrar su aburrida mirada en el desconocido frente a ellos. Bella, tragándose su orgullo aprovechó el que Mike no la estuviera observando para suplicarle con la mirada al sexy desconocido frente a ellos que no dijera nada pero los ojos de ese hombre no mentían, estaba metida en serios problemas. Demonios.

-Entonces tú debes ser Mike.- dijo Edward extendiendo una mano a su malhumorado prometido.-un placer…

-Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo.-agregó Mike sin devolverle el gesto.- ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Edward ni se inmutó por su gesto porque estando en su pellejo, estaría partiendo a golpes al primer desgraciado que se atreviera a mirar a su novia de la manera en la que él lo hacía con la suya.

-Lo dudo.- dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos para disimilar el bulto en el que aún no había reparado.- dudo que seas de los míos.- agregó meciéndose despreocupadamente. Esta vez tanto Mike como Bella le devolvieron una mirada interrogante que lo divirtió a más no poder.

Edward realmente se encontraba intrigado. ¿Cómo una mujer que podía responder de manera tan ardiente y entregada, podía estar comprometida con un hombre como aquel? Ese tío más parecía una estatua por lo tieso que estaba y la cara que ponía, como si tuviera asco de que le fueran a cagar encima en cualquier momento.

-Ya sabes, del tipo que anda de fiesta y rompe las reglas todo el tiempo.-agregó poco después.

-Ya veo.-dijo Mike no haciendo nada por ocultar su disgusto.- pero no entiendo qué tanto podría estar usted hablando con mi prometida.

-No sólo estábamos conversando, estábamos…

-¡Nada! - gritó Bella desesperada por hacerlo callar.- haciendo nada en particular amor. Lo que sucede es que…-miró a Edward en busca de ayuda.

-Edward. - dijo dándole solo su nombre mientras le sonreía con picardía.

-Edward. – repitió ella asintiendo con el ceño fruncido, al comprender que le costaría librarse de él.- estaba preguntando por unas direcciones. Es nuevo en la ciudad.-agregó avisándole con la mirada que si se atrevía a desmentirla perdería algo más que las ganas de seguir sonriendo de esa manera.

-¿Y tienes apellido?-preguntó Mike tragándose la mentira pero viendo con curiosidad su chaqueta de cuero hecha a medida que desmentía por completo el look de vagabundo que siempre trataba de mostrar.-Supongo que no debes ser de la ciudad para perderte en un lugar lleno de señales y guías.-inquirió mirándolo con disgusto, como si no aprobara el que alguien como él vistiera ropas caras.

Edward lo miró con una ceja alzada, al percibir el sarcasmo y la burla en su tono.-Prefiero mil veces la tranquilidad del campo.-dijo retándolo con la mirada.-pero acepto que la ciudad tiene sus ventajas.-susurró lanzándole una sonrisa torcida a Bella.

-Perdón, ¿cómo dice?-preguntó un confundido Mike que no había llegado a escuchar su última frase.

-Cullen.-dijo blanqueando los ojos, dando su apellido real por primera vez.-Edward Cullen.- dijo, consiguiendo que Mike lo miraran con la boca abierta y Bella blanqueara los ojos una vez más pero por la reacción de su novio.

-¿El rockero?-dijo un anonado Mike mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma. Sorprendiéndolo al ver que estaba al tanto de su otra faceta.

-Prefiero que me llamen Edward.-dijo ignorando al hombre que parecía sentirse incómodo después de haberlo tratado mal. Quien diría que un hombre como aquel podría gustar del tipo de música que él producía. Era eso o sólo estaba enterado de los grandes verdes que movía con sus diferentes disqueras.

-¿De qué diablos hablan?-dijo una confundida Bella mirando del uno al otro. Consiguiendo una mirada irritada por parte de su novio que la hizo encogerse en su sitio por la impresión y que provocó en Edward unas serias ganas de molerlo a golpes por mirarla así.

-Será mejor que me vaya.-dijo malhumorado, pensando que si se quedaba un rato más mataría a ese imbécil.

Bella no podía creer que esa sola frase la hiciera sentir tan incómoda, como si el verlo partir fuera algo que no podría soportar. ¡Demonios!. Recién lo conocía, era un hombre irritable que no había hecho más que sacarle provecho a la situación. Lo único que conseguiría a su lado serían más problemas y dolores de cabeza. Frustrada, intentó poner a raya sus pensamientos a la vez que extendía una mano hacia Edward en forma de despedida.-Espero haber sido de ayuda.-le dijo incómoda al ver que Edward miraba divertido, de su mano extendida a sus generosos labios.

Edward, haciendo caso omiso de su gesto cordial y de Mike que los miraba con el ceño fruncido, se inclinó sobre Bella para susurrarle al oído-No te imaginas cuánto muñeca.-dijo con la voz cargada de deseo, antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

Sorprendida, cabreada y lamentablemente excitada, vio como Edward retrocedía con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios mientras le guiñaba un ojo y gesticulaba un "Llámame", antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer calle abajo.

"_Demonios"_, pensó Bella, "_definitivamente no me voy a casar"_…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Y vale, ¿les gustó? ^^

Vengo soñando con este problemático rockero desde hace algún tiempo y decidí sacarlo de mi sistema de una vez por todas. So?, qué mejor manera que escribiendo.

Bueno mis bellas, nos vemos pronto. Las siguientes actualizaciones de GP, Reminiscences, y el epílogo de Love on fire, andan en proceso ^^. En sí casi ya no falta nada, pero no publicaré hasta tener que esté completamente lista para despedirme de esas historias pues ya casi falta nada. ¡Ay que nostalgia! U_U

¡Las dejo! Y no se olviden, denle al sexy botoncito que dejó de ser verde para ponerse larguito y azulito. Lástima que tenga una sola bolita o_O.


End file.
